


Get Myself Together

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“And I’ve been trying my best not to make a scene.”</i>  Or, a Hollywood AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Myself Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Team Romance on ae_match. Title and Summary by Robyn. Thanks to foxxcub for beta!

Arthur’s been on set for barely an hour and he’s already spilt a cup of coffee, tripped over wires and run into the makeup person. He’s managed to earn a sweet internship at the Warner Bros. lot during summer break before his senior year. That is, if he doesn’t blow it on the very first day. Film school has clearly not prepared him for life as a P.A.

The director has rolled his eyes at him probably five times in the last ten minutes while one of the actors keeps gazing at him with an amused grin. He’s not just _an_ actor, he’s _Eames_ , but Arthur keeps trying to forget this lest he knock over a camera guy next. It’s some generic racing film, and Eames is currently filming a scene in which he’s in a garage, shirtless, fixing his car. Arthur is trying not to stare, really he is, but there’s a flat chest, hard nipples and rippling muscles in his line of vision. He’s lost in thought, imagining what those big hands might feel like running over his shoulders and down his chest when he hears a startlingly deep British accent call, “Script, please?”

Arthur jumps and meets Eames’ patient gaze, taking in his slight smirk. He moves slowly toward Eames, feeling as though his legs are underwater; his heart is racing and his mouth is suddenly dry. Eames up close is a sight to behold: golden chest, stormy grey eyes and Arthur can clearly make out the stubble around his lips and jaw.

“H-here you are,” he says, just to say _something_ , dammit.

Eames is grinning at him again. Honestly, Arthur wishes he could go back to yesterday. Yesterday, he never stumbled over his words. Yesterday, he wasn’t an apparent klutz who can’t even deliver coffee. And yes, he knew the gig and knew Eames would be there but the knowledge didn’t prepare him for seeing the man himself walking in at 7 a.m. this morning in a tight Property of Warner Bros. T-shirt, a smile on his face, and jeans that framed his ass to perfection. Suddenly, in that instant, calm, cool, and totally collected Arthur was gone and this stranger took his place. If Ariadne could see him now, she’d be rolling on the floor.

“Thanks,” Eames says, smiling with his eyes. “First day, yeah?”

“Gee, how’d you guess?” Arthur says and nearly covers his hand over his mouth. Of all the times for his actual self to return. _I’m fired, I’m so fucking fired, my advisor is going to fucking kill me_. He must have turned some shade of red because Eames is laughing and clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, mate. If you think that’s insulting you obviously haven’t been on one of Dom’s sets before.” He winks at you before looking down and leafing through the script. “I’m going to pretend I’m looking for a line now,” he starts, lowly, “but to be perfectly honest I just wanted to find out your name.”

Arthur’s tongue-tied. It’s as if Eames is suddenly speaking a foreign language. _Name? What’s a name?_ He finally pulls it together enough to croak out. “Arthur. Um, Arthur Sullivan.”

“Arthur,” Eames repeats, not looking up. “I shouldn’t be doing this and trust me when I say this isn’t like me – but if you’d do me the honor I’d love to take you out after filming.”

Arthur’s head spins and he wonders if he’s dreaming. He must be. This must be the ridiculous fantasy one has on the sleep before their start of an internship at a movie studio. He longs to slap himself in the face but refrains for fear that this may _actually_ be real.

“I’m not usually this much of a mess,” Arthur blurts out in a rush, in lieu of an actual response.

Eames looks up at that, eyes smoldering with heat. Arthur swallows.

“I know that,” he replies, confidently. “I don’t date messes.”

“Eames! Any day now!” Arthur hears Dominic Cobb call in the distance.

“I’d love to,” Arthur says, quickly, meeting his eyes.

Eames gives him a full-on smile and Arthur’s knees nearly buckle. “Fantastic. Must go now, duty calls.” He winks and hands the script over. When their fingers lightly graze, he feels it all the way to his toes.

For the rest of the day, Arthur doesn’t trip or drop or bump into anyone or thing.

[end]


End file.
